memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bible
The Bible is a collection of ancient Earth writings usually bound together as a book. The Christian Bible is divided into the Old and New Testaments; however, other translations and versions exist and vary by faith groups. It is among these faith groups that the Bible is considered a sacred text, which is generally viewed as having been inspired by one of the Human gods. Flint possessed a Gutenberg Bible, a version of the Bible mass-produced during the 15th century by Johann Gutenberg, among his collection of extremely rare books. ( ) .]] Samuel T. Cogley had a Bible in his library in 2267. ( ) A copy of the Holy Bible was among the small collection of books found aboard the [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. ( ) Berlinghoff Rasmussen compared being close to Data to examining a rare Gutenberg Bible. ( ) In 2374, Joseph Sisko recited a Bible verse to Benjamin Sisko, which surprised his son, as he had never known his father to quote from the Bible before. ( ) Benny Russell encountered a preacher who used several Biblical quotes to help convince him to follow his dreams and to open people's eyes to the future of mankind. ( ) Noted Biblical references Biblical figures * Adam and Eve * Daniel * David * Gabriel (the Archangel) * God * Goliath * Jesus Christ * Jonah * Lucifer (the Devil) * Moses * Flint's identities: ** Methuselah ** Solomon ** Lazarus Quotations and allusions Old Testament ;Genesis 1:1-31 : In 2285, Leonard McCoy, appalled by Project Genesis, stated "According to myth, the Earth was created in six days. Watch out: here comes Genesis, we'll do it for you in six minutes!" ( ) ;Genesis 3:23-24 : In 2293, Spock kept an image of Adam and Eve Expelled from Paradise in his quarters. A depiction of the Biblical expulsion from Eden, this painting reminded Spock that all things must end. ( ) ;Genesis 5:21-27 : Flint claimed to be Methuselah. ( ) ;Deuteronomy 8:3 : See Luke 4:3 ;Joshua 1:9 : "...be of good courage." - Preacher ( ) ;1 Kings 3:16-27 : In 2269, Kirk referenced an account of Solomon choosing between two women claiming to be the mother of a child after Spock chose between two Kirks. ( ) ;Job 19:23 : "Oh, that my words were now written! Oh, that they were printed in a book!" - Preacher ( ) ;Psalms 8:2 : "Out of the mouth of babes..." - James T. Kirk ( ) ;Psalms 95:4 : "In His hands are the deep places of the Earth." - Dr. Ozaba ( ) ;Psalms 119:105 : "The light of the Lord is in his path." - Preacher ( ) ;Ecclesiastes 8:15 : "Then I commended mirth, because a man hath no better thing under the sun, than to eat, and to drink, and to be merry." — commonly conflated with Isaiah 22:15 (q.v.) as "Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die"; quoted by Julian Bashir and Quark ( ) ;Ecclesiastes 9:11 : "I returned, and saw under the sun, that the race is not to the swift, nor the battle to the strong, neither yet bread to the wise, nor yet riches to the intelligent, nor yet favor to men of knowledge; but time and chance happeneth to them all." (The title of references this verse) ;Isaiah 22:13 : "Let us eat and drink; for to morrow we shall die." — commonly conflated with Ecclesiastes 8:15 (q.v.) as "Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die"; quoted by Julian Bashir and Quark ( ) ;Isaiah 35:5 : "Then the eyes of the blind shall be opened, and the ears of the deaf shall be unstopped." - Preacher ( ) ;Daniel 6:1-28 : In 2268, McCoy and Spock both referred to the account of Daniel and the lion's den during Kirk's capture by the Providers of Triskelion. ( ) ;Jonah 1:17-2:10 : In 2371, Kathryn Janeway made a reference to Jonah and the fish. ( ) ;Haggai 2 : There was a corresponding Book of Haggai in the Omegan Bible, also containing two chapters. ( ) New Testament ;Matthew 4:4 : See Luke 4:3 ;Matthew 6:28 : In 2268, Spock, quoting from the , compared tribbles to "lilies of the field... they toil not, neither do they spin." ( ) ;Matthew 13:45-46 : In 2268, Montgomery Scott related the parable of the Pearl of Great Price while referring to Gem's value to the Vians. ( ) ;Luke 4:3 : In 2268, Harry Mudd remarked that "Man cannot live on bread alone", quoting from the words of Jesus Christ found in this verse and the parallel account at Matthew 4:3. These words were, in turn, a paraphrase of Moses' writing at Deuteronomy 8:3. ( ) ;Luke 4:23 : "Physician, heal thyself" - James T. Kirk ( ); Tom Paris ( ) ;John 8:7 : "He that is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone at her". (The title of is a variation of this verse) ;John 8:32 : "The truth that shall set them free!" - Preacher ( ) ;John 11:1-12:17 : Flint claimed to be Lazarus. ( ) ;1 Corinthians 13:12 : "For now we see through a glass, darkly". (The title of is an allusion to this verse; the same verse is quoted by Captain Picard in ) ;1 Corinthians 15:32 : "Let us eat and drink; for tomorrow we die." — quotation of Isaiah 22:13 (q.v.), commonly conflated with Ecclesiastes 8:15 (q.v.) as "Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die"; quoted by Julian Bashir and Quark ( ) ;2 Timothy 4:7 : "I have fought the good fight. I have finished the course. I have kept the faith." - Joseph Sisko ( ) ;Revelation 22:6 : "And he said to me, 'These words are trustworthy and true.' And the Lord, the God of the spirits of the prophets, has sent his angel to show his servants what must soon take place." - Preacher ( ) Appendices Biblical References in TOS Episode Titles * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Apocrypha * The "A Time to..." novels reference Ecclesiastes 3:1-8. * External links * * * Online Bible at Bible.com de:Bibel Category:Earth literature Category:Religion